japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Weevil Underwood
Weevil Underwood aka Insector Haga in the manga, and Japanese version of the anime series. He is a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Weevil develops a rivalry with Yugi Muto, and Yami Yugi. He becomes very jealous of Yugi and Yami Yugi. He considers Yugi and Yami Yugi as his #1 rivals. He displays an adoration for many insects, and as such has his Deck based on Insect Type monsters. His best friend, and companion is Rex Raptor who can't any stand Joey. Background Not much about his early past is shown. Not even about his parents. However he was born on the day of July 21st. Personality Weevil Underwood is shown to be a very mean, cruel, rude person and goes way too far to get what he wants in life. However he isn't arrogant like his friend Rex. He is also spoil as he refuses to roll the boat that he sat in while leaving Duelist Kingdom as he made serval others roll the boat for him while he does nothing. Appearance Weevil Underwood's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Weevil wears large round yellow eye glasses on his face, in which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses in season one; but in the other 4 seasons, his eye glasses have a beetle in the middle, and holes on the legs. His Duelist Kingdom eye glasses magnify his eyes (or so it seems). His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are dark blue. In the Duelist Kingdom arc, Weevil's outfit attire consists of a light green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes. From the Battle City arc and onwards he wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green and black sneakers with wing shoe laces. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc only he has a Chaos Duel Disk instead. Weevil does not appear in the first series anime. However, his character and appearance are supposedly based off of the manga character name Haiyama, who appeared in one episode of Season 0; as they both wear yellow glasses, have turquoise colored hair, and are manipulative. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Weevil Underwood met Yugi Muto for the first time on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. While Rex acted brash and overconfident, Weevil was polite, claiming after Yugi congratulated him on his victory that the win didn't mean much, as he couldn't Duel Yugi or Kaiba. When Rex boasted about the fact that he and Weevil had luxury bed rooms in after Joey complained about the common room that most of the Duelists had to sleep in. Weevil pointed out that in one way, the common room was better than his room, as it allowed players to trade cards and improve their decks, and scope out the competition. He later joined Yugi outside, claiming that he couldn't sleep. He requested to see the Exodia cards, and Yugi agreed, while thinking that it couldn't do any harm as Weevil already knew about them. Weevil looked at the cards, admitting that he had long thought of a strategy to defeat them, but had been unable to - until now. Revealing his true colors, he threw the cards into the sea. Joey dived after them, forcing his friends to rescue him with the life equipment. Enraged at what Weevil had done, Yami Yugi emerged, and vowed to take Weevil out first. Weevil thought that he'd like to see Yugi try. On the island, Yami Yugi challenged Weevil immediately. Weevil saw that Yami Yugi only had a single Star Chip, and wondered if he'd lost a Duel already (not knowing that Yami Yugi had given his other Star Chip to Joey). He commented that he'd be able to take Yugi out first. Yami Yugi ordered him to stake both of his Star Chips, pointing out that he'd promised to take Weevil out first, and putting up his own life to make up the difference. Weevil was excited by the twist, and agreed. Having to had a special preview of the new rules regarding the field power bonus, Weevil thought he had the advantage, expecting the originally evenly matched "Mammoth Graveyard" and "Killer Needle" to end in favour of the field power boosted "Killer Needle". However, Yami Yugi had already figured out that the fields conveyed advantages, and played his "Mammoth Graveyard" on a zone that gave it its own bonus, ending the first battle in a tie. Weevil then began to overpower Yugi, especially when he used "Basic Insect" and "Laser Cannon Armor" to boost his monster to 2600 ATK. He also set a trap that would badly damage Yugi if he attacked, by boasting about it as he Summoned more and more Insects. Yami Yugi eventually Summoned "Dark Magician", and Weevil couldn't resist the chance to destroy it. Unfortunately for him, Yami Yugi used "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Weevil's monsters and most of his life points - Weevil having previously thought it to be a Spell card. Weevil nearly lost his composure, but knew that he still had his trump card. He tricked Yugi into recalling his powerful monsters to set off his trap card at minimal cost, and when Yami Yugi mocked him for telling him about the trap, Weevil played his "Cocoon of Evolution" on his "Larvae Moth", beginning its upgrade to "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Yugi was initially unable to destroy it, but after Joey urged him to burn down the whole forest if he had to, he burned down the forest with "Burning Land". Even so, the Cocoon had advanced enough to Summon "Great Moth". Weevil dominated the field, even destroying Yami Yugi's Fusion Monster, "Gaia the Dragon Champion". However, Yami Yugi had used the monster as a decoy, by powering up his "Summoned Skull" with "Magic Mist" to destroy the Moth and making Weevil's life points go down to 0. Weevil was horrified at his loss, but when he tried to protest, Yami Yugi angrily threatened him. Joey took his Duel Glove, as he did not have one himself. He was then seen on a boat as other Duelists had to use the boat to go back home. However he made other Lost duelists roll the boat for him. Weevil then took part in the Battle City tournament. He promised a boy a rare card to help him cheat against Joey Wheeler. He got the boy to steal Joey's Duel Disk, and sneak a "Parasite Paracide" into his Deck. When Joey recovered his Duel Disk, the boy told him that his own Deck and Duel Disk had been stolen and offered to bring the thief to him. He then went to Weevil, who thanked him for his help, but gave him a "Pillroach" instead of a rare card. When the boy protested, Weevil sprayed Super Bug Killer in his eyes. Weevil planned to beat Joey, which would get Yami Yugi mad enough to face him in another Duel. Tea tried talking Joey out of giving Weevil the honor of a Duel, after what he did to Yugi's "Exodia" cards. But Weevil laughed and remarked that he was glad a cute girl remembered him. Tea also warned Joey that she felt Weevil was up to something, but Joey thought it would cowardly to run. Weevil and Joey each wagered two Puzzle Cards and one rare card. Joey drew the "Parasite Paracide" at an early stage, by turning his monsters into Insects, which Weevil then prevented from attacking with "Insect Barrier". Weevil used "Insecticide" to destroy his "Pinch Hopper", by letting him Special Summon "Insect Queen", which gained ATK for every Insect, including Joey's. He used the "Insect Larva" laid by "Insect Queen" and "Multiplication of Ants" to get more Insects on the field. However, Joey's use of "Gearfried the Iron Knight", who was immune to "Parasite Paracide", and "Graverobber", which took Weevil's "Insecticide", and allowed him to win the Duel. Weevil lost his "Insect Queen" through the wager. When travelling to the Ceremonial Battle by boat, Joey joked that they should throw the Millennium Items overboard. This reminded Yugi of Weevil's actions from when they traveled to Duelist Kingdom. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc Weevil Underwood starts out in the series as the Regional Champion of Duel Monsters by defeating Rex Raptor in the final match of the Regional Championship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. Upon meeting Yugi and his friends, he seemed a humble and respectful person, in contrast to the bold and arrogant Rex Raptor. However, he quickly revealed himself to be underhanded and sneaky (while Rex Raptor, ironically, shows decent sportsmanship and plays fairly). On the boat ride to the tournament, he confronts Yugi Muto and asks to see his set of Exodia. Once seeing them, Weevil takes them and throws them off the boat, leaving Joey to jump in to retrieve them. Laughing, Weevil returns to his cabin, confident that he has destroyed his major source of competition. Yugi defeats him in the first duel of the tournament, forcing Weevil to be the first duelist to leave the island along with those who had been defeated in their first round. Battle City arc He is next seen in the Battle City arc, where he duels Joey, after "paying" a boy to plant a "Parasite Paracide" card into Joey's deck. Despite using this to his advantage, he loses and is forced to give Joey his rare card, "Insect Queen". As a result of losing, he is ejected from the Battle City tournament. Battle City Finals arc He is later on seen observing the semifinal match between Yugi and Kaiba in Domino City amongst other duelists. Waking of the Dragon arc In the Waking the Dragons arc, Weevil and Rex are together, by having to lost a great deal of their former popularity after they had been humiliated in the the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. However, they soon meet and duel Gurimo; as a result of losing, both of them have their souls taken. They were later granted their freedom after Yugi Muto defeated Gurimo. The two of them follow the group until Yugi's soul is taken by Rafael after Yami Yugi loses to him. They beg Rafael to take them with him and he grudgingly accepts their pleas. He and Alister take them to Dartz, and the two of them beg for more power to settle old scores. Dartz decides to test them by seeing if they could each grasp a piece of the Orichalcos Stone, with the penalty for failing being their souls taken again. Both of them succeed and they improve their decks with cards from Dartz's massive collection. Weevil then proceeds to confront Yami Yugi and duels him, with "The Seal of Orichalcos" empowering his insects. In the end, however, Yami Yugi wins anyway, and Weevil's soul is taken by the magic of the very Seal which he has employed. His virtually comatose body is found by Ironheart when the train on which he had previously been dueling with Yugi derails and falls off a cliff, and he is transported to a hospital. When Dartz is defeated, Weevil's soul is released from imprisonment, and he wakes up in his hospital bed in the same room as Rex, who leaves with him. Weevil blamed Yugi for this incident, and swears to him pay. Grand Championship arc Weevil and Rex's next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp's Grand Championship, where they both impersonated the duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. (In the English version, their fate after the Duel is unknown.) Dawn of the Duel arc Their last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grabbed Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them, but couldn't catch up. Meanwhile while examining their prize, they were attacked by Yami Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. Ceremonial Battle arc In the final episode of the Japanese version, Weevil is seen duelling Rex after they had another argument. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a parody of him named Insector Hakata is listed as one the players defeated by Hunter Pace. Film Appearance 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' While at the Kaiba Land stadium, Weevil is seen with Rex as Kaiba gives a speech to the audience about Dueling, and his new Duel Disk. Video Games Weevil Underwood appears in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links *Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Link Evolution Quotes *"My Insect Queen" *I want a rematch with the King of Games! Realationships 'Rex Raptor' He seems to get along with him. 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'Joey Wheeler' 'Tea Gardner' 'Tristan Taylor' 'Duke Devlin' 'Mako Tsunami' 'Mai Valentine' 'Alister' 'Valon' 'Rafael' 'Dartz' 'Seto Kaiba' 'Yami Bakura' Trivia *His birthday is July 21, and his bloodtype is A. *His favorite food is Bee larva. While his least favorite food is a Meat dish. *His only true rivals are Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi. *Weevil, Rex and many other characters that didn't see the ceremonial battle between Yugi and Yami Yugi. Are the only characters that don't know Yami Yugi's real name. * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Urara Takano *'English' : Jimmy Zoppi all information on Weevil Underwood came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Weevil_Underwood Gallery Others-ep04-Haga-30-poitnandcackle.jpg|Weevil made a trap for Yugi Yugioh160.jpg|Weevil is ready to duel Yugi again 6izlo8.png|Weevil is grabbed by the collar (edited out in the U.S) Category:Characters Category:Males